1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device which includes a circuit board for extending a region to install components thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the recent developments in electronic communication industry, user devices (for example, electronic devices such as cellular phones, smart phones, electronic schedulers, personal multifunction terminals, laptop computers, and the like) have become essential items in order to rapidly transfer changing information in a modern society.
In general, the user device includes a circuit board. The circuit board is a part that connects a plurality of electronic components to one another, and supports data input/output exchange among constituent parts of the user device. The plurality of electronic components may be electrically connected to the circuit board by being installed on a conductive surface of the circuit board, or may be electrically connected to the circuit board using various electric connecting means (for example, a wire or a cable).
While the size of the present-day user device is limited or miniaturized more than ever, the electronic components for various functions or other instruments for supporting the electronic components are becoming voluminous. Therefore, it is difficult to install various components within a limited space of the user device.